


Follow you

by Elseaa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P South Italy (Hetalia), 2P Spain (Hetalia), M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elseaa/pseuds/Elseaa
Summary: Flavio travaille en tant que mannequin sur Londres.
Kudos: 2





	Follow you

Le bruit des flash résonnait dans une grande pièce tandis que les mannequins prenaient les poses que l’on leur demandaient. L’un d’eux en particulier était assez talentueux, capable de changer d’expression très facilement, passant d’un sourire enjôleur au mépris ou encore l’innocence. Du haut de ses 20 ans, ce magnifique jeune homme nommé Flavio avait entreprit une carrière de mannequin après s’être présenté à une audition pour un petit magazine il y a maintenant un an, son succès ne fut pas direct, il fallu quelques mois avant d’être repéré par des firmes et des marques plus grandes. Les demandes affluèrent, que ce soit pour des marques de vêtements, de bijoux et eu même la chance de faire de la publicité.

-J’y crois pas ! Il est encore en train de flirter !! S’écria l’une des mannequins féminin.  
-Toujours derrière les fesses du manager ! C’est pour quel contrat cette fois-ci ? Burberry ?! Abercrombie ?!! S’énerva son amie.  
-Ah mais dis pas ça c’est possible… Il a déjà poser pour Calvin Klein et Tommy Hilfiger !  
-Les magazines le demande beaucoup aussi, il m’énerve à être autant recommandé !!!  
-Enfin, il y a bien un point où l’on peut se réjouir ceci dit… Ricana-t-elle  
-Tu veux dire ses histoires de cinéma ?  
-C’est cela, ce qu’il désire vraiment c’est d’être acteur cependant, ça fait maintenant un an qu’il est mannequin et n’a jamais reçu aucune demande et n’a fait aucune audition  
-Ahah juste ! Après tout, il n’a que sa belle gueule pour plaire, sans ça, il n’a rien pour lui !  
-Tellement vrai ! AH ! Tais-toi ! Il revient ! Dit-elle tout bas.

Flavio se dirigea vers elles, tenant un gros dossier dans ses bras et une expression très enjouée.

-Vous rigolez sans moi ? Devinez quoi ! J’ai une audition pour un rôle secondaire le mois prochain ! Dit-il en leur présentant le script de son personnage.  
-C’est pas sérieux ! Oh chou comment c’est génial !!   
-Je savais que tu y arriverais un jour ! Montre-moi ça !  
-T’es sur que tu ne devrais pas couper ta mèche pour ce rôle ? Et puis c’est plus du tout la mode…  
-Ce n’est pas nécessaire, c’est très bien comme ça je pense… Refusa-t-il, fort gêné de leur proposition

Flavio se contenta de leur sourire, refusant alors poliment leur soit-disante aide non désirée tandis qu’elles semblait être furieuse derrière son dos.  
Il se dirigea vers sa loge, cachant sa fatigue du mieux qu’il pouvait, seul ses pas lent la démontrait. Il poussa un soupir en fermant la porte derrière lui, retira son veston qu’il posa sur un fauteuil et déboutonna sa chemise pour laisser son torse à l’air libre. Flavio se laissa alors tomber dans le fauteuil moelleux, et posa sa tête sur l’accoudoir et ferma les yeux quelques secondes jusqu’à ce sa lumière principale s’éteignit.  
-Oh j’y crois pas… Mais quelle poisse ! Et il fait vraiment trop chaud ici !! Se plaignit-il.  
Toutes les lampes de la maquilleuse se mirent à clignoter avec un bruit terrible, s’il n’en avait pas besoin dans le reste de la journée, il ne demanderai pas à réparer.  
Il prit alors le combiné du téléphone interne de l’agence et composa le numéro des problèmes techniques qui lui promis que quelqu’un arriverait d’ici quelques minutes.

Quelqu’un toqua à la porte, Flavio l’ouvrit, et à sa grande surprise, le technicien devant lui était un beau brun à la carrure plutôt musclée et au regard dur et froid. Le regard d’Andres se posa alors sur le corps de l’italien, à moitié nu dû à la chaleur, regard qui n’échappa pas à Flavio, il lui sourit alors de son air aguicheur qui le fit rougir, l’espagnol détourna alors son regard de lui.  
-C’est pour la réparation. Dit-il avec gêne.   
-Hi ! Merci d’être venu !  
-…Hi  
La loge de Flavio sentait très bon, et lui aussi, son parfum sentait fort mais l’odeur en était très douce, une bougie parfumée était également allumée. Ca plaisait beaucoup à Andres. Cette pièce et ce gars sentent vraiment bon, ça m’apaise. Pensa l’espagnol, perdu dans ses pensées à propos de quelques souvenirs qui refirent surface.

-Le problème est juste là, les lumières ne font que clignoter et… Tu m’écoutes ?  
-Oh.. Oui pardon  
Flavio alluma les lumières qui entouraient son miroir, toutes clignotait comme si elles s’éteignait le temps d’une seconde pour se rallumer ensuite et ce à des rythmes irrégulier. Sans dire un mot, Andres éteignit l’électricité de la maquilleuse et la bougea, supposant que le problème était surement dans les fils situé derrière. Quant à Flavio, il s’installa avec un magazine dans le siège non-loin de l’espagnol en gardant un oeil sur le magazine et un deuxième sur lui.

-Tu es espagnol ? Demande Flavio  
Andres acquiesça d’un oui de la tête.  
-J’en étais sur ! Ton accent est facile à reconnaitre.  
-Tu es anglais je suppose ?  
-Ah… Certes j’ai l’accent anglais mais je viens d’Italie, Italie du sud. J’essaye de devenir acteur alors j’ai pris des cours pour retirer mon accent, c’est essentiel.  
Andres n’étant que très peu bavard, Flavio continua à discuter, expliquant qu’il avait vécu dans le sud de l’Italie pour après déménager à Milan avec sa mère vers ses 15 ans et son arrivée sur Londres, à seulement 19 ans. Andres finit par lever la tête vers lui et le dévisager un moment.  
-Tu parles beaucoup  
-Mais j’ai enfin réussi à attraper ton regard une deuxième fois bello ! Dit-il en lui accordant un clin d’oeil  
-Raté ! J’aime les filles. Dit-il en ricanant.  
-T’en est certain ? Quel dommage…  
-Oui et je les préfères quand elles sont souriante, bien habillé et qu’elles sentent bon

A l’exception de ne pas être une femme, ça me correspond plutôt bien, vraiment dommage. Pensa l’italien. Un peu plus tard, Andres semblait avoir trouvé le problème. C’est alors qu’il s’arrêta pour se relever et essuyer la sueur de son front.

-Il fait vraiment trop chaud ici, le radiateur ne serait pas défectueux aussi ? Dit-il en regardant celui-ci.  
L’italien se leva alors allant en direction du radiateur pour vérifier la température.  
-Peut-être bien mais pourtant je l’ai-  
Sous le regard surpris de Flavio, le beau brun retira son blouson de travail pour laisser apparaitre son torse, un peu plus musclé que ce qu’il pensait.

-J’avais oublié de réduire la chaleur du chauffage ! Quel idiot je fais, je vais baisser la température. Menta-t-il.  
Flavio s’empressa de remettre le chaleur du radiateur à fond pour continuer d’avoir la chance de profiter la vue qu’Andres venait de lui offrir cependant, il venait de finir la réparation, lorsqu’il ralluma les lumières, celle-ci fonctionnait toutes parfaitement.

-Ce n’était pas compliqué, j’ai fini  
-Oh super ! Merci beaucoup !  
Il se rapprocha alors de lui avec un air aguicheur et passa ses doigts sur ses abdos en plongeant son regard dans le sien.  
-Et merci pour ça   
Andres lui prit alors sa main tout en la gardant contre lui, un sourire en coin.  
-Tu peux admirer mais pas toucher  
-D’accord, d’accord. Répondit-il, quelque peu satisfait.  
Andres reprit alors ses outils de travail et sortit de la loge tandis que Flavio fixa à nouveau le radiateur.  
-Je sens que ce radiateur va avoir un problème technique demain ! 

Le soir venu, Flavio rentra chez lui après quelques courses. Il vivait seul dans un appartement pas des plus grand mais très joli avec vue sur la Tamise, celui-ci était très bien décoré de façon assez design et coloré, tout s’accordait très bien ensemble, quelques tableaux était accroché au mur, l’un représentait la fontaine de Trevi, à Rome, tandis qu’un autre était un magnifique tigre blanc sur fond noir et la dernière, plus petite, représentait le London Eye devant Westminster.  
Sa soirée se passa dans le calme et prit le temps de lire le texte qu’il avait reçu pour l’audition du mois prochain et s’endormi dans son divan.

Le lendemain, Flavio se réveilla lorsque son iPhone sonna à 5h du matin et même si faire la grasse matinée lui aurait plu, il se leva pour prendre sa douche et prendre soin de lui dans la salle de bain, passa un bon moment après cela à trouver comment s’habiller et se coiffer. Finalement prêt, il partit à 8h de chez lui et entama son chemin quotidien dans les transports passant du DLR à l’underground de Canary Wharf, tout deux toujours aussi bondé. Sa journée se déroula sans accro, les shooting se succédèrent sans lui laisser de pause, il discuta alors avec son directeur de ce qu’il avait pensé du rôle sous le regard furieux de ses deux collègues.  
Lorsqu’il voulu retourner dans sa loge, il fut très vite suivit par ces deux-là. Arrivé à sa porte, il se retourna vers les filles avec son éternel sourire sur le visage.  
-Alors comme ça on flirte avec le manager pour obtenir une audition ?!  
-C’est n’importe quoi, je ne fais pas ça, il m’a juste aidé et…  
Flavio chercha à se défendre mais il fut coupé net par elles deux qui ne cessèrent de l’accuser aussi bien d’avoir flirter que soudoyé ou encore accompli des faveurs, il se défendit du mieux qu’il pouvait fasse à toute ses fausses accusation de plus en plus bruyante et malpolie allant même jusqu’à évoquer son malaise datant d’il y a deux semaines jusqu’à ce que le blond n’ai plus le courage d’en placer une face à ces absurdités.  
Soudain, Andres qui travaillait un peu plus se plaça derrière Flavio pour lancer un regard des plus noir aux deux filles.  
-Vous feriez mieux de la fermer !! J’arrive pas à bosser avec des gens qui crie !  
-Ca ne te regarde pas ! On a des comptes à régler ici alo-  
-J’en ai rien à foutre !! J’tai dis de la fermer ! Et en plus tu pues… J’aime pas les gens qui pue  
-Quoi ?!! Non mais comment oses-tu !  
Son amie la prit alors par le bras, ça se servait à rien de rester. Flavio leur fit alors le signe de basta en souriant, bien content d’être enfin débarrasser d’elle tandis qu’Andres semblait toujours fâché, retrouva son calme en les voyant déguerpir.

-Pardon que tu ai assisté à ça, Tu n’y es pas allé de main morte, merci  
-Ne va pas croire que je l’ai fais pour toi !  
-J’ai failli exploser de rire quand tu as dis qu’elle puait   
-Elle pue vraiment ! Je les entends souvent se moquer de toi quand je travaille  
-Ah bon ? Autant que ça ? Enfin je ne peux pas y faire grand chose, je préfère les laisser me jalouser et ne pas m’en préoccuper.  
-…Tu dragues vraiment le manager ? Enfin j’y crois pas mais il est beau alors…  
-Quelles idioties ! Les gens en font toutes une histoire alors qu’il m’a simplement aidé à chercher une audition. Tu serais jaloux toi-aussi ?  
-N’importe quoi !  
-Tu es sur de ne pas vouloir essayer ? Le genre de gars que je trouve beau ce serait plutôt toi bello  
Flavio passa ses bras autour de son cou et l’attira vers lui, Andres attrapa alors ses bras, semblant hésitant à l’arrêter.  
-Je t’ai dis que je suis hetero, j’aime les filles bien habillée, souriante et qui sente bon  
-C’est pas ce que ton corps semble me dire, tu peux très bien essayer sans avoir de sentiments.  
L’italien lui caressa alors le cou lorsque Andres céda enfin en le prenant par la taille, enivré par son parfum. Flavio ouvra alors la porte de sa loge et la referma à clé derrière eux.


End file.
